


Their Story

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Other characters make cameo, Post-Canon, allura is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: James and Keith get locked in a room while they create characters for the next Monsters and Mana game.





	Their Story

“Alright, so Pidge and Coran made these data pads for you guys. There’s a ton of premade characters to choose from and you can even edit stuff about them. Or there are-no keep going, there! Swipe to the end to get to the blank templates if you wanna start from scratch-“

“Why would we do that if we can just choose-“

“Shush, Keith. It can be part of the fun!” Lance relinquished the data pad and stepped back with a grin. “We’ve all been working so hard since we saved like, every reality ever and we deserve a break. This game ended up being pretty awesome too, in a slightly nerdy way. So you two make some characters and we’ll all get together later for a Monsters and Mana-thon complete with nunvil and Hunk’s mom’s secret recipe better than sex cake.”

“So...why am I here again?” James had been wanting to pose the question from the moment Lance dragged him in here. Here being some small room that held a couple of mismatched chairs, an old sofa that’s definitely seen better days, and a card table with two bottles of water on it. Maybe it once used to be a tiny office for a Garrison employee, or a storage room. James wasn’t sure, nor did he particularly care, but it was easier to ponder the room itself rather than a certain occupant within it.

“Why wouldn’t you be here, man? The MFE pilots have been working hard too.” Lance answered with a shrug. The smile on his face reminded James of one that Veronica would give at times too. He usually ended up not liking what happened when she smiled like that.

“Yeah, but isn’t this game a paladin thing? I mean, you guys haven’t had much time to spend together since you came back.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t include you too, right? The more the merrier! That’s what Coran says. Anyway! Pidge caught up with the others last night and they made some characters but we knew you two would have to be forced to quit working.” At that, Lance gave Keith a pointed look and the former Black Paladin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Fine. We’ll pick out some characters real quick. Just please tell me you’re not going to stay in here and talk us to death.”

“Wouldn’t dream of staying, Keith ole buddy!” Lance clapped his hands together and Keith frowned, turning his head away.

“Right.” James spoke up, a bit surprised Keith even agreed, let alone so quickly.

“Great! Have fun!” 

Fun. Alone with Keith. It was both something that he desired and avoided. He’s pretty sure fun wouldn’t be the word to describe it though. 

—

“You’re really going to lock the door?” Coran twisted his mustache, looking a bit concerned.

“This is a classic romantic trope, Coran. We lock them in, they’re forced to talk things out, maybe work on that UST.”

“UST?”

“Uh...tension.” Lance cleared his throat and finished putting in the code Pidge gave him to lock the door. “Just trust me. This will work. A few years from now they’ll be thanking me at their wedding.”

“Wouldn’t Keith be able to summon Kosmo to get them out?”

Lance smirked. “I think Kosmo is on my side with this one. I sent him to play with my nieces and nephews for the day where I promised tons of attention. And I explained that Keith needed to socialize with his friends today. There, done.” He put a hand on Coran’s shoulder. “Now we leave the rest to fate.”

—

James kept looking up from his data pad. He couldn’t help it, really. Keith was distracting in both a “Damn, he’s gorgeous” and “Damn, he could kill me without breaking a sweat” kind of way. Especially the gorgeous way in those red pajama pants and black tank top. James felt like a slob in comparison in his Garrison issues sweats and ratty t-shirt.

James was also surprised Keith was still here. He figured Keith would’ve just picked one of the first pre made characters and bolted by now.

“What?”

James startled, nearly dropping the data pad. Keith hadn’t even looked at him. “What?”

“You keep staring at me.”

James looked down, a big burly character with four arms and a fur loin cloth as their only covering staring back at him. No, thank you. He swiped to the next one. “I wasn’t.”

“You were.” 

James glanced back up and regretted it. Keith was looking at him this time, lips turned into a small frown. Or maybe a pout? “I was just...wondering what kind of character you were thinking about playing as?”

Keith continued to stare before blowing out a breath. “Not sure. Probably one with high speed stats. I think I saw an assassin somewhere.”

“That would suit you. Not the assassin part but, I don’t know, I got the impression the blades were pretty undercover?” 

Keith nodded and flipped through a few more characters. “I guess, but I think I want a fast character because it doesn’t matter how big your enemy is if they can’t catch you.” Keith caught his eye again and smiled. Fucking smiled. James knew he was weak. Knew it the moment he saw Keith after the paladins returned to earth and was reminded of all those night he longed and regretted.

“Sounds about right.” James managed to croak out. He coughed and swiped again, still not seeing anything that jumped out at him. 

“Does it?”

“You’d only be caught if you wanted to be.” 

The fell into a silence after that. James wouldn’t quite call it comfortable but it wasn’t stifling either. It wasn’t until James decided on his character that he spoke up again.

“I think I’m gonna go with this fighter. Might choose a spear to use, that’d be cool.”

“So, a soldier?” Keith quirked an amused brow at him.

James huffed and fixed the character to look a little more like himself. “So, what? Like you didn’t pick a character that’s pretty much you too.”

Keith let out a small laugh and James felt his heart rate pick up. “Fair enough.” He pushed his hair back away from his face. “Since Shiro and the others have played before their characters will probably already know each other too.”

James nodded, a thought crossing his mind and spilling from his lips before he could over think it. “Maybe our characters can already know each other too?” He swallowed, palms beginning to sweat. He could do this. They could be friends. That’s more than James could ever ask for. The more could just stay in his dreams.

“...why?” Keith didn’t look put off. He mostly seemed curious.

“Well, we did know each other before, ya know, the Garrison, before Shiro. Hell, I’ve known you longer than anyone else here...”

“But you don’t know me.”

James sighed. That was true. Back then Keith was just the angry kid that turned out to be an amazing pilot, but still angry. James had been jealous of him. When Keith returned he’d come to know him as a paladin, a blade, a savior, a leader. More recently he begun to see more. Keith was kind, awkward, a little shy. He smiled more and was cute when he play wrestled with the space wolf. He was still strong and intimidating but at the same time soft and more open than he once was. Except anytime James tried to approach him he’d avoid him.

“Well,” James started, “I’d like to get to know you but you won’t give me the chance. I know you hate me-“

“I don’t hate you-“

“And I probably don’t deserve your friendship. I was a shitty kid and I’m really sorry I was such a jerk to you. But I’d like to at least be on friendly terms with you. Wait, you don’t hate me?” 

Keith had the audacity to look embarrassed. His cheeks were slightly pink and his hand came back up to move hair that wasn’t there. James was sure this was all a dream, being alone with Keith who wasn’t acting cold or indifferent to him.

“My character’s name is-“. Keith looked down at the tablet. “Okay, didn’t read that wrong. My name is Thunderstorm Darkness.” That surprises a laugh out of James and Keith muttered a shut up before continuing. “I’m a half Fey ranger who wields dual daggers. I was once going to be a soldier but it wasn’t for me. I came from a small village where I knew you. We didn’t quite get along. I thought you were too...perfect.”

James breath caught. “Perfect?”

“Your character. What’s his name?” Keith stood and moved to the sofa, looking at James expectantly.

“Oh, uh. Varys Odem?” James wasn’t sure if he was pronouncing that correctly but he pushed on, joining Keith on the sofa. “I’m just a human who always wanted to be a soldier. I was used to working hard to be the best and when, uh, Thunderstorm came along I was jealous. Everything came so easy to him and he acted like he didn’t even care. Varys tried to make friends with him but it didn’t really go the way he meant.”

“You came off kinda snobby”. Keith interrupted.

“Fair.” James agreed. “I...my character probably was on the snobby side.”

“So, we parted on...uneasy terms.” Keith wasn’t even looking at the data pad any longer. James dropped his next to him. 

“Yeah. But Varys thought of Thunderstorm. Often. Wished he had the courage to find him and apologize.”

“Thunderstorm wasn’t in a good place then. He had to find himself, heal from things he didn’t even know he was hurting from.”

“But they reunite?” James wondered where this was going. This wasn’t just a story, this was theirs, now. “What happens then?”

Keith leaned in a little, his words quieted. “Seeing you again threw me. You’re the same but you’ve also changed. I want to get to know you. I want you to know me.” James had leaned in as well, listening to Keith. “I think Thunderstorm would want to talk Varys into traveling with him. They put aside their differences and maybe they can grow closer?”

“I want that.” James flushed. “Varys wants that.”

“James.” Keith touched his cheek and James sucked in a breath. “I don’t hate you. And I’m bad at making friends so anything more than that I’m probably hopeless but since things have calmed down I’ve...Ive been watching you.”

“Watching me? You’re the only one worth watching.” James bit back a smile as he watched a blush creep into Keith’s face. “You want to be on more than friendly terms with me?”

“Why do you think Lance came up with this idea for us to make our characters together? He’s been bothering me to talk to you but I didn’t know how.”

James let out a breathless chuckle. “In that case, during our travels I would take Thunderstorm’s hand.” He found Keith’s hand, breaking eye contact for only a moment. “I would tell him I’m sorry for being such an ass when we were kids. I’d tell him that he’s amazing and strong a-and beautiful.” Keith tried to looked away but James ducked his head, their foreheads meeting not very gently. “Sorry, but it’s true. You’re beautiful. And you care so much, I see that now.”

“So do you.” Keith paused and grinned. “Varys.”

James matched his smile. He was shaking, or maybe Keith was. “Thunderstorm.”

He wasn’t sure who took the next step. All James knew what’s Keith’s lips were on his and his hands were in Keith’s hair. They parted only for Keith to put his mouth on his neck. “K-Keith? Do you think-“ James gasped as Keith pushed forward. He felt his back hit the arm of the sofa, Keith on top of him.” “Isn’t this too fast?”

Keith smirked up at him, a challenge in his eyes. “Can’t handle it, soldier?”

“You play dirty, wild man.” James pulled him up to kiss him again, his free hand reaching down and cupping his ass. Their hips rolled together causing twin groans to ring out. 

“James-“

“Yeah, I know.” He sucked on Keith’s neck, continuing to grind up against him.

“Please-“

“Fuck, Keith.” He sounded so wrecked just from the kissing and rubbing. James knew he probably didn’t sound any better. “You’re too...everything. Fuck.”

“Close, I’m-“

“Me too, me too.” James found his lips again as Keith shuddered against him. James followed suit, spilling into his underwear. They laid together, sticky and sweaty, as they caught their breath. 

“We should probably get cleaned up before Lance comes looking for us. He’ll hunt me down if I don’t join this game.” Keith kissed his cheek and sat up.

“Can we talk more later? After the game?” James asked, sitting up.

“Your room or mine?”

“You make it sound dirty.”

“You don’t want to do more of this later too?”

“...I didn’t say that.”

“Thought so. But yeah. We’ll talk.” Keith gave James a shy smile and ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame it but to no avail. When he tried the door it wouldn’t open. “What the?”

James joined him, trying to open it was well. “It should recognize our hands.” He tried a few more times but nothing. “An outage?”

“More like a meddler. Lance is dead.”

—

“I can’t wait to play with all of you.” Allura put her character onto the table. “I feel like I haven’t seen some of you in quintants.”

“Pretty sure Pidge has been in her lab for the past week, actually.” Hunk added, getting an elbow in his side from the former green Paladin. 

“You can’t rush genius. You know that.”

Shiro laughed, taking a seat next to Coran as the others started coming in. “I’m just glad we found some time to relax and spend together.” He looked around the room, nodding at Ryan and Nadia, who just came in. His smile faltered though. “Lance, I thought you said Keith was coming?”

Lance looked up from his tablet, eyes wide.

“Quiznack.”

“Lance?” Allura went to put a hand on his shoulder but he stood. “I’ll be right back!”

Coran looked at the clock. “Don’t tell me you forgot-“

“I said I’ll be right back!”

Before he got to the door it opened, revealing Ina and behind her a freshly showered Keith and James.

“Oh, there you are! Was just about to look for you-“

“Took me twenty minutes to convince Kosmo there was enough danger to get me.”

“You were in danger?” Shiro asked, looking as concerned as the rest of the room.

“No. But the longer I was in there the more Lance was in danger.” 

“Hehe, I think there’s a misunderstanding...”

“Keith, don’t be too hard on him.” James put a hand on the small of Keith’s back, the gesture not lost on Lance. Or Nadia, if her squeal meant anything. 

“You’re on thin ice, buddy.” Keith threatened. Lance only nodded.

“That’s fine. I think we all sort of won anyway.”

“Alright, enough of this. We’ve got a story to get to! Hurry up!” Coran yelled, ready to torture his friends with the latest twists and betrayals he came up with, no doubt.

James could understand. He was ready to see how his and Keith’s story would go.


End file.
